Simply Cute
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: Because everyone likes Kise's crying face. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. A simple drabble meant to be cute and only to be cute.


**Simply Cute**

**Summary:** Because everyone likes Kise's crying face. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. A simple drabble meant to be cute and only to be cute.

=w=

**A/N:** Done in a moment of weakness, I just couldn't resist. XD  
Totally not my best work I know and there might already be ideas like this out there but it's my shot so if you're only gonna flame, better go click that back button. That said I still hope you enjoy this….

=w=

Kise Ryouta was a simple guy. Simply put he has simple pleasures. He was fun, lively and he liked everyone. In return, everyone liked him too. It was just the way life is. Hating him was simply just not possible. He was so easily teased, and everyone liked his crying face so much so that they would go out of their way just to see it. One trick they perfected was simple.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise whined for the nth time that day. "Why are you ignoring me?" Tears brimmed golden eyes as the small blue-haired male continued to ignore him. "Kurokocchi~~!"

It was a nice and sunny afternoon and seeing as Seirin has already finished their practice for the day, Kise decided to make a surprise visit to his beloved Kurokocchi but what greeted him wasn't a smile. Instead, it was a simple glance.

A simple dismissive glance.

It was unthinkable.

"Kurokocchi~~"

Kise sighed after receiving another cold shoulder despite his multiple attempts. He must've done something… anything…

"Did I do anything wrong?"

Silence was his answer. It was like Kuroko didn't even hear his question. It was like talking to air. Maybe talking to air was better than trying to make the other male answer… Kise sighed. It was useless.

They continued to walk in silence, Kise stealing glances every few seconds.

Kuroko's expression never wavered.

Nor did he stop walking.

And walking.

And walking some more.

"Kurokocchi, we just passed your house." Kise commented, completely stumped by Kuroko's weird behavior. "Hey…"

But Kuroko still didn't answer. He also still didn't stop.

And so Kise followed.

And followed.

And followed some more.

They walked in silence… for a few minutes.

And then Kise exploded. Red in the face and eyes wide with hurt, he sniffled. Then,

"ARRRRRRGGGHHH! JUST WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he asked, ruffling his hair roughly with a scowl firmly fixed on his face. He was frowning too. A single tear was making its way down one cheek, which was roughly wiped away too.. "I don't even know why you're ignoring me! Kurokoc—"

A snort.

"chi…?"

A small snort of a laughter came Kise's way. Light momentarily brightened usually dead blue eyes before it was gone replace by the usual emotionless mask.

All Kise could do was gawk.

Kuroko shook his head. "I can't believe you still fall for it every time."

"Huh?"

Kuroko turned to face the flustered Kise whose eyes were gleaming with tears. "I wasn't ignoring you… well not really."

"Wha-?"

"Well," Kuroko closed the distance between them, extended his hand until it lay flat on Kise's wet cheeks. A blush immediately erupted there. "You cried."

"And…"

"And everyone loves Kise's crying face." And with those words, Kuroko stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kise's cheeks. Then he turned and continued walking.

Kise on the other hand stood frozen where Kuroko left him, eyes wide, cheeks red, an awed smile on his lips and a hand on his cheeks.

Kuroko kissed him.

On the cheeks yes, but still, Kuroko kissed him.

Now, let it be known that while Kise liked everyone and everyone liked him back, there was only one he loved.

And that person just kissed him on the cheeks.

A chuckle erupted on its own, then a loud whoop.

"Don't dawdle, you came to treat me didn't you?"

Kise laughed, running to follow the blue-haired male and latching himself with a hug…. And a peck.

On the cheek. "Kurokocchi~~" Kise said with a laugh, glee positively radiating off him.

Kuroko could only shake his head, a miniscule uplifting of his lips the only indication of his inner amusement.

Fin.

=w=

Sooooo? Good, bad, scrap-worthy? Leave a little comment for moi.


End file.
